Bienvenida al Mundo Real
by Mlle Tempete
Summary: Se que no es como lo recordabas y no se puede comparar con el país de las maravillas, pero aquí naciste y ahora que estas de vuelta es porque ya has crecido, esta es la realidad que la gente ha elegido... Bienvenida al mundo real Alicia
Entrevistador: ¿Lista?
Alicia: Si  
Entrevistador: ¿puedes presentarte con el público?  
Alicia: Mi nombre es Alicia kingsleigh, actualmente soy comerciante, me gusta el color azul, las fiestas de te, soy una persona un poco indecisa pero me considero valiente y aahh me gustan los conejos blancos _Emoticón like_  
Entrevistador: Dinos Alicia hay mucha diferencia entre el mundo real y el país de las maravillas?  
Alicia: Tal vez se sorprenda pero la verdad es que hay muy pocas diferencias  
Entrevistador: Claro que me sorprende, podrías explicarnos porque no creo que los seres humanos seamos parecidos a los habitantes de ese lugar.  
Alicia: Tal vez físicamente si son diferentes pero me refiero a que hay de todo, hay personas que no tienen tiempo nunca y se la viven corriendo, como mi querido conejo blanco, hay personas que son sumamente chismosas, criticonas aunque sean bellas por fuera como las flores del país de las maravillas,otras increíbles que defienden lo que creen, que son ingeniosas y que pueden cambiar al mundo si se lo proponen como mi amado Sombrerero y otras que son despiadadas, que no les importa por encima de cuanta gente deban pasar, pisotear y humillar para mantenerse en el poder infundiendo miedo como la reina Roja, la diferencia es que los habitantes del país de las maravillas no ocultan lo que son, por muy desquiciados que estén no tienen miedo de mostrarse tal como son es por eso que son especiales y en el mundo real si.  
Entrevistador: pero Alicia ellos están completamente desquiciados, están locos, cómo puedes decir que son hasta cierto punto mejores que nosotros?  
Alicia: (suspira) mi padre siempre me decía que la gente "loca" es la mejor que puede haber, porque es autentica, todos llevamos un poco de locura en nuestro interior es solo que al crecer nos olvidamos de ser niños y ocultamos esa locura por protocolo, por el ¿qué dirán?, el madurar no significa dejar de soñar, dejar de jugar y de ser niños, tampoco quiero decir que debemos ignorar lo que está pasando en el mundo, se que el mundo está de cabeza, que muchas cosas están mal hoy en día, que solo hay desgracias y preocupaciones, pero madurar no es solo enfocarse en eso, y muchas veces ni en eso! la gente está muy preocupada por obtener victorias, ser admirado por otros, tener poder y riquezas, pero si fuéramos más auténticos y nos diéramos la libertad de ser niños por un rato, tendríamos la nobleza que los niños tienen, y buscaríamos el beneficio común no solo el propio, viviríamos mas felices sin estereotipos que nos rijan, soñaríamos y haríamos cosas en grande.  
Y que si no somos perfectos? y que si todos estamos locos? es lo que somos, y de los errores aprenderemos sin dejar de ser lo que somos, sin máscaras sin hipocresías y no necesitaríamos un día en especial para celebrar, la celebración sería a diario por el simple hecho de estar un día más, tendríamos una nueva visión del mundo y un nuevo concepto del ser y el existir, todos esos a los que llaman "locos" han crecido más como personas y han logrado más cosas que aquellos que se dicen normales  
Entrevistador: Gran mensaje señorita kingsleigh, una cosa más para concluir  
Alicia: Usted dirá  
Entrevistador: llegaste al país de las Maravillas a qué edad?  
Alicia: A los 8 años  
Entrevistador: llegaste al país de las maravillas por seguir a un conejo blanco...regresaste al mundo real por seguir a una persona, no extrañas el país de las maravillas?  
Alicia: Si y mucho  
Entrevistador: ¿Te arrepientes?  
La joven rubia mira al suelo y después de una pausa levanta nuevamente su rostro para mirar al entrevistador  
Alicia: No, no me arrepiento, creo que si llegue al país de las maravillas es porque debía aprender de el, de sus habitantes para poder enfrentarme al mundo real y poder hablarles de esto el día de hoy, mi tiempo en el país de las maravillas se terminó, aprendí lo que debía aprender, al seguirlo a él comencé a aprender cosas nuevas, me di cuenta de algunos errores, me enseñó muchísimo en el poco tiempo que llevo en el mundo real, me protegió, se preocupo por mi pero también me enseño a ser más fuerte y a enfrentarme a la realidad por cruda que sea, y que es del aprendizaje sin algo de dolor? lo que cuesta y lo que duele es lo que mejor se aprende y más se atesora  
Entrevistador: ¿Algo que quieras decirle a esa persona?  
Alicia: si, muchas Gracias


End file.
